1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing system and an image processing apparatus, and more particularly to an image processing system and an image processing apparatus which scans an object to acquire an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
For endoscopes in a medical field, various techniques for reducing a diameter of an insertion portion to be inserted into a body cavity of a subject are proposed in order to reduce a burden on the subject. As examples of such techniques, a scanning type endoscope which does not have a solid image pickup device on a part corresponding to the insertion portion described above, a scanning type endoscope system configured being provided with the scanning type endoscope, and the like are known.
More specifically, the scanning type endoscope system described above is configured, for example, to two-dimensionally scan an object in a scan pattern set in advance by causing a distal end portion of an illumination fiber configured to guide illuminating light emitted from a light source to be swung, receive return light from the object by a light receiving fiber arranged around the illumination fiber, and generate an image of the object based on the return light received by the light receiving fiber. As what has a configuration similar to that of such a scanning type endoscope system, for example, a scanning endoscope apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 5363688 is known.